I'll Be Home for Christmas
by moosmiles
Summary: Kira’s not coming home for Christmas and Conner and Ethan want to know why.
1. 1 Too Silent of Nights

_Title: I'll Be Home for Christmas_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 1. Too Silent of Nights_

_Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder_

_Summary: Kira's not coming home for Christmas and Conner and Ethan want to know why._

_Comments:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Kira sighed into her office phone, "Con', I have a lot of work here in Chicago."

Conner pouted, "You promised you'd be home."

"I know," Kira nodded, putting her pen down. "But I got caught up in some work. And I still have a few days."

"Barely five," Conner stated.

Kira rolled her eyes, "I'll drive down to Reefside as soon as I can, okay?"

Conner took his turn sighing, "Fine."

"Thank you. Give Lisa, Gigi, and Chris a kiss for me," Kira said and hung up her phone. She looked back at the paperwork in front of her and groaned, smacking her head on the wooden desk.

"Conner," Krista said, walking into the kitchen with one year old Gigi in her arms. "Who was that?" she asked.

Conner put the house phone on the receiver and sighed, "Kira's going to be late again." He smiled at the little girl in front of him. "Hi Gigi," he cooed, taking her from his wife and kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

Krista furrowed her brow, "Work stuff?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah." He held Gigi out to Krista. "I have to call Ethan."

Krista nodded, taking Gigi back.

Conner left the kitchen for the master bed room.

DT

Kira yawned lightly, getting into her apartment. She hit the button on her answering machine and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hi Kira. It's Ethan. Conner just called me. Are you crazy!? You missed last Easter. You're not missing Christmas. Dino Thunder Christmas's are our thing. Well, whatever. Call me back. Bye."

Kira sighed heavily, rubbing her temple. She picked up the house phone and started dialing a number.

"Hey Trent. It's Kira."

DT

Trent pulled up in front of a beautiful white mansion in the Reefside gated community. He took in a deep breath and got out. When he reached the front door, he rang the doorbell.

The door opened to Krista McKnight. Krista smiled, "Trent, what a pleasant surprise."

"You as well, Krista," Trent greeted with a smile. "Is Conner home?" he asked.

Krista nodded, "Surprisingly, he's in his office. Come on in." She moved out of his way.

Trent walked inside and headed upstairs to Conner's office. He knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

Trent opened the office door to find Conner lounging in his chair, staring at something on his desk.

Conner looked up in astonishment. "Oh… Trent," he said, quickly pushing the picture frame down on its face. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Trent nodded. He closed the door and sat across from his old friend. "Kira called me."

Conner sighed heavily, "Oh really?"

Trent nodded, "Yes. She wanted me to talk to you.'

"Why can't she just talk to me?" Conner asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because she knows you," Trent stated in reply.

Conner frowned and pick up his phone. "I'm calling her."

"Conner, you're acting childish," Trent said.

"No, Kira is," Conner said, dialing her cell phone number.

DT

Kira held her five month old close to her to keep her warm as they walked out of her office building through the parking lot. "It's okay, Annie," she cooed softly to the infant and started humming.

Suddenly "Silent Night" started playing. She groaned and unlocked her car. She quickly put Annie in the car seat and pulled out her cell phone.

"Kira," she said.

"What is there that you can tell Trent but you can't tell me!?"

She sighed heavily, placing her phone between her ear and shoulder while buckling Annie in. "Conner, he was going to explain why I can't come to Reefside," she said.

"No. You're coming home for Christmas," Conner said.

"I am home, Conner. I've lived in Chicago for six years. It was your idea that I should come out here. Then you'd follow me," Kira said, trying to stay calm so she didn't bother Annie.

"I couldn't leave Krista pregnant," Conner said in a hushed tone.

Kira sighed, closing her eyes and shook her head, "I have to go, Conner." She quickly hung up and put her cell phone away.

Annie whined a bit before crying out.

Kira kissed her head and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. She quickly started a carol for the child, "Silent night. Holy night. All is calm. All is bright. 'Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."

She pulled down her own hat and got up, closing the back door. She slipped into the front seat and sighed heavily, laying her head on the steering wheel.

DT

Conner looked up at Trent after he hung up the phone.

Trent was holding a picture frame.

Conner knew exactly what it was.

"She was always so… crazy wasn't she?" Trent asked, putting the picture frame back on the desk.

Conner sighed, nodding, "Yeah. I think she lost that. But, god damn, is she still beautiful." He looked at the picture on his desk.

Kira was only 18 in the picture. She didn't look much different since he saw her last Christmas. The only big difference was the light in Kira's eyes in the picture. She was so bright and happy before college. And now, it was easy to see how quick the light was fading.

Conner ran his fingers gently down the glass as if he could touch her through the glass.

DT

Kira pulled up to her apartment building and shivered lightly, closing her eyes. For a minute, if felt as if someone was caressing her gently. She quickly shrugged that feeling off and just blamed it on the cold.

She got out of her car and let out her daughter. She carried the child inside with her. She let them into the apartment and shut the door behind her with her foot. She took off Annie's jacket and laid her in the crib in the one bedroom.

Kira took off her own coat and shivered, rubbing her arms before heading to the kitchen to start another pot of coffee.

DT

Ethan took the two coffees off the counter and handed one to Conner as they headed for a table in the small, cozy Starbucks. "And she just hung up on you?" he asked.

Conner nodded, taking a sip.

"You either pissed her off or she's still got that spunk in her," Ethan said, trying not to chuckle at the thought of Kira's spunk. He took a sip of the coffee.

Conner rolled his eyes, "Both." He sighed heavily, "I just feel like I really screwed her over, y'know?"

"Technically, last Christmas, you did," Ethan reminded.

"Well, yeah. But she wouldn't have dropped out on you if I was the problem," Conner said.

Ethan shook his head, "For loving her so much, you really don't know the girl."

Conner frowned, "I do too."

"Coming to Reefside would make Kira want to see you, Conner. So if she's with me, she knows you'll be no more then one mile from me. She'll go see you and then everything will happen all over again and then we may never see or speak to Kira again," Ethan explained.

"She didn't tell you why she missed Easter or the Fourth of July? Or anything else this year?" Conner asked curiously.

Ethan shook his head, "Not really. She said something about work. I know she's pretty high up there, but even she has to have important holidays off."

Conner nodded, "She does."

Ethan sighed, "I'll call her again tonight."

Conner smiled, "Thanks, Man."

"You owe me," Ethan said pointedly.

Conner nodded, still grinning, "I know."

DT

Kira smiled as she watched Annie half rolling in her crib. "Hi Sweetie," she said softly, stroking back the curly brown hair on the child's head. "You hungry, Babe?" she asked sweetly, scooping Annie up.

Annie went easily and leaned into Kira's chest with a smile.

Kira slowly walked back to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of formula off the counter.

Annie started drinking greedily.

Kira smiled, rocking them as she fed her. "Silent night. Holy night. Son of God loves pure light. Radiant beams from Thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, Lord. at thy birth. Jesus, Lord, at thy birth," she sang soothingly.

Annie spit the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth and whimpered.

Kira put the bottle down and placed the baby on her shoulders, rubbing her back. She continued to sing in a softer tone, "Silent night. Holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah. Christ the Savior is born."

Kira sighed in relief when all she heard was Annie's soft breathing. She continued to rub her baby's back as she headed to the bedroom. She kissed Annie's head and laid her down gently, covering her up.

As soon as Kira closed the bedroom door behind her, the house phone rang. She rushed over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kira. It's Ethan," Ethan greeted.

It took everything in Kira to keep her from sighing in relief that it wasn't Conner. "Hey Ethe," she said in a nonchalantly breathless voice.

"You okay?" Ethan asked in concern.

"Yeah, just running around for a workout," Kira shrugged, finally catching her breath. "What's up?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Conner talked to me. He's worried about you. I am too," Ethan informed in reply.

Kira rolled her eyes, assuring him, "I'm fine, Ethan. Really. I just have a lot of work this week."

"You didn't last year," Ethan reminded.

Kira sighed, "This change from year to year."

"Kira, please come home?" Ethan pleaded. "We miss you."

Kira shook her head, "I said I'd try. If I do I do. If I don't I don't." She took in a deep breath to calm herself when she could hear her own agitation. "I have to do some things." She quickly hung up on him and got herself another cup of coffee.

Ethan hung up with a sigh. He looked at his picture of himself, Kira, and Conner at their high school graduation. He frowned, feeling like a failure. "I'm sorry, guys," he mumbled. "I tried."


	2. 2 Winter Wonder Dry Land

_Title: I'll Be Home for Christmas_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 2. Winter Wonder Dry Land_

_Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder_

_Summary: Kira's not coming home for Christmas and Conner and Ethan want to know why._

_Comments:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Conner laid six year old Lisa in her bed. He stroked her red hair back and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Angel," he murmured. He walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Krista walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her as well.

Conner looked at her.

Krista smiled at him and took a step towards him.

Conner just turned away and headed back to his office.

"Conner?" Krista asked, frowning.

DT

Trent walked into the old cyber café and shut the door behind him.

He looked around and smiled softly to himself. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"If you could see us all now, Hayley," he muttered. "If you and Doctor Oliver could see us."

He walked over to the counter and put down the box. He the headed to the office in the back to get to a much more private area without windows.

DT

Ethan nodded, putting down two year old Jeremy on the floor, "I know, Cass'." He looked at Devin. "How'd you put up with her for so long?" he asked in exasperation.

"Let's just say, she's lucky she has a pretty face," Devin chuckled from his place at the dinning room table.

Cassidy picked up Jeremy. "Don't leave him on the floor in the dining room," Cassidy snapped, holding her son on her hip and sashayed into the kitchen.

Ethan nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

DT

Kira held tight to the bassinet in her hands. She was standing in line with her ticket. She looked at Annie, who was still in between stages of sleeping and waking up. She smiled to herself and handed her ticket over before getting on board.

DT

Trent took a bite of Chinese out of the white carton. He smiled at the picture of Hayley on the desk. He shook his head slightly and then sighed.

He swallowed as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Trent," replied Kira's sweet voice. There was loud hustle and bustle behind her.

Trent smiled, "Hey Kiki. What's up?" He leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"I'm at the airport in Blue Bay Harbor. Tori's going to be picking me up. I was just wondering if I could come by tomorrow."

Trent nodded, "Always. You want me to pick you and Annie up at Tori's?"

"Please?" She sounded a bit more chipper than usual, but Trent didn't let it bother him.

"Around 8ish?" he offered.

"Yup."

Trent nodded, "I'll be there. Bye Kiki." He hung before she could reply.

He picked up his carton of noodles again and took another bite.

DT

Kira sighed, hanging up her cell and stood outside the B.B.H. Airport with the bassinet in her hands and a bag in front of her. She looked around anxiously for her ride.

A horn honked and she saw the old light blue tinted van pulling up not too far from her.

Kira smiled brightly and lassoed her arm through the bar of the carrier so she could wave.

Tori got out of the van and smiled, walking over. "Kira," she greeted excitedly.

Kira smiled, "Hey Tor'."

Dustin and Shane walked up not too far behind Tori.

Shane took Kira's bag. "Here, I got this," he assured.

Kira nodded, "Thanks, Shane."

Tori took the carrier from Kira to give her arms a break. "C'mon, Annie. You get to sit in my van," she cooed.

Kira looked at Dustin, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Kiki," he said with a smile.

Kira wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him to the car.

Once the group had settled in and Tori had started driving back to the house, the conversations really started.

"She looks almost exactly like you," Dustin said in awe as he sat on one side of Annie's bassinet.

"Just with Conner's nose," Shane imputed, sitting on the baby's other side.

Kira sighed, looking out the window from the front passenger seat. "I know," she said softly.

Tori gave her a small encouraging smile, "Hey. We love you. And we love her too." She brushed shoulders with her friend at a stop sign. "You know that right?"

Kira smiled a little and nodded, "I do. Thanks, Tori."

"Well, you're the closest thing I have to a sister besides Taylor and Kendrix," Tori stated with a huge smile as she continued driving. "God knows where those two are," she huffed under her breath.

"Awwww!" Dustin cooed.

"What?" Kira asked, turning to look over her shoulder.

"She's smiling at me," Dustin said with excitement.

Shane shook his head, arguing, "No, she's smiling at me."

"Nuh-uh!" Dustin whined.

"Guys, please stop fighting. She'll start crying if you don't," Kira informed.

"Sorry, Kira," Shane apologized bashfully.

"Sorry," Dustin said softly with a frown.

Kira looked at Tori.

Tori shook her head, "Now we know never to leave them alone with her."

Kira couldn't help but laugh at the comment and nodded, "Defiantly not."

DT

Krista sat up in bed and looked at Conner, who was rolled faced away from her. "What's wrong, Con'?" she asked with a frown.

"Kira's not coming to Christmas," Conner mumbled, wide awake. He stared at the wall before him.

Krista rolled her eyes, "You're upset because she's not coming?"

"Ethan and I both are," Conner informed. "Just because you don't have any friends who care enough to be concerned, doesn't me you can ridicule me for being upset for my friend's safety."

"She's in Chicago, Conner. She was never safe," Krista informed in a 'duh' tone.

Conner got up, grabbing his pillow and the red throw blanket out of his closet.

"Where are you going?" Krista demanded, glaring at him.

"My office," Conner said simply in reply and walked out of their room to his office.

He locked his office door behind him and threw the pillow down at the end of his couch. He laid on his side and looked at his picture of Kira.

The beautiful yellow dress flowed around her perfectly. Her blonde curls flew around her head in the light breeze. She smiled brightly in a laugh. Her eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

He could still hear her laughing the month before they had come up with their Chicago plan.

_"Conner!" eighteen year old Kira squealed out as he took a picture of her._

_Eighteen year old Conner smiled, dropping the camera. "Okay, no more pictures," he assured with a grin, holding his hands up in surrender._

_Kira smiled, leaning over and kissed him hard on the lips._

_Conner wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back._

_Kira shoved him back when she heard a click. She turned to her left and glared. "Ethan, you're dead!" she yelled, rushing after him._

_Ethan grinned, waving as he rushed off, "Bye Conner!"_

_Conner laughed, waving back._

Conner closed his eyes, taking in a deep shaky breath.

The memory was so vivid. Somehow every memory of Kira was so real.

He couldn't even remember what shirt Krista wore yesterday.

Yet, he could remember the yellow butterfly clips in Kira's hair, the day they took the picture of her laughing, that she refused to wear before and after the party at the James's house. She wouldn't even wear them in any pictures. It was a dress or the clips.

Conner laughed lightly at the thought of Kira threatening to wear jeans instead of a dress to an infamous James party.

DT

Kira sat on a bench outside the house in front of Wantanabe Wind Ninja Academy. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and rested her chin over them contently, watching the sun rise.

"Kira?"

Kira sat up properly, dropping her legs and smiled. "Morning Cam," she greeted.

"You're up rather early," Cam stated, sitting next to her.

"I fed Annie about twenty minutes ago and thought I'd just watch the sun rise," Kira shrugged nonchalantly, looking back at the colorful sunrise. "You don't really get to enjoy a sunrise in Chicago at winter. It's either too cloudy or too cold."

Cam smiled gently, offering, "Well, you can watch it here in warm weather whenever you want."

Kira looked at him again and smiled, "Thanks, Cam."

Cam nodded, "Of course." He got up. "Come inside soon. Hunter's cooking breakfast." He walked back inside.

Kira rubbed her arms gently and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

_"Kira…"_

_Kira turned around in the foyer of the music studio. She smiled, "Conner!" She rushed over and jumped on him in a hug._

_Conner reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and sighed heavily._

_Kira looked up at him._

_Conner's face was sad, his eyes were red, possibly from crying, and he was shaking a bit._

_"Conner?" Kira questioned, her voice a bit softer._

_"Krista's pregnant, Kira," Conner said softly._

_Kira's face dropped even more and she could feel the emotions pushing up in her throat. Anger. Fear. Sadness. She shook her head, "So?"_

_Conner took in a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to tell her. "With my child. I can't leave her alone, Kira," he explained._

_"Yes. Yes, you can," Kira nodded, starting to cry. "Conner, don't leave me," she begged._

_Conner kissed her temple. "I'll see you at Christmas," he whispered in her ear and took a step back._

_Kira's eyes blurred more with each step he took away from her until he finally left, leaving her looking like a complete fool._

Kira quickly took a wipe at her eyes with the hem of her yellow shirt. She got up, taking in a deep breath of the soothing air. She looked around before walking inside.

DT

Trent pulled up to the house in front of the academy and walked inside the unlocked front door. "Kira," he called out.

"Coming!" Kira called back from god knows where.

Trent walked into the living room and smiled at the infant in the carrier. "Why, hello, Annie," he cooed gently, squatting down and kissed her forehead.

Annie yawned in reply, closing her eyes.

Trent smiled, "Tired, huh? I'll try not to let me and Mommy bother you too much on our way to Reefside, okay?"

"What are you doing?"

Trent stood up and spun around quickly to face Kira, who was in jeans and a yellow t-shirt and some healed sneakers. Her curls were held back by some yellow hair sticks.

Trent shrugged, "Talking to Annie."

Kira nodded, grabbing the diaper bag and her purse off the couch. "Can you grab her?" she asked.

Trent nodded, grabbing the carrier and started outside.

Kira followed him. She put the diaper bag and her purse in the front passenger seat and then helped Trent buckle the bassinet in. "So who's running the café today?" she asked.

"Devin," Trent replied. "He's helping me manage it until you decide to move your ass back here." He looked up at her with a smile.

Kira was smiling a bit, "So forever?"  
"You won't even move back for me?" Trent asked in a hurtful tone.

"Nope," Kira stated in reply, closing the back seat door and headed for the front passenger seat.


	3. Last Christmas, Trent Lost His Mind

_Title: I'll Be Home for Christmas  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 3. Last Christmas, Trent Lost His Mind  
Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Summary: Kira's not coming home for Christmas and Conner and Ethan want to know why.  
Comments:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

  
Kira got out of Trent's car with a smile and got out the carrier out of the back seat. "It hasn't changed one bit," she stated. "Just the way Hayley would want it."  
Trent nodded with a smile, "Yup." He looked at her and linked arms with her. "C'mon." He drug her inside.  
Kira followed him willingly. She grinned at Devin standing behind the counter. "Devin!" she squealed in excitement.  
"Kira Ford," Devin turned to look at her and smiled back, walking over. "Look at you. Still tiny as ever."  
Kira shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess." She adjusted the carrier in her arms a bit.  
"And who is this?" Devin asked, looking down in the bassinet.  
"This is my little girl, Annie," Kira replied with a smile, looking at Annie as she stirred. "She slept the whole way here."  
"She's beautiful," Devin said in awe.  
Kira beamed, "Thanks."  
Devin sighed, looking back at the counter, "I have to get back to work." He looked at Trent as he started walking away. "Don't take her from me until I get to have a real conversation with her."  
Trent nodded, "No problem, Man." He looked at Kira. "You want to leave and come back later?" he asked.  
"Where else would we go?" Kira asked with a smile.  
"Coffee. The mall. Wherever you want," Trent replied.  
Kira nodded, "Sounds good."  
Trent led her back out of Cyberspace Café.

DT

Conner walked out of the head quarters of the Conner McKnight Soccer Cooperation that set up all his soccer programs, camps, and teams. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his head straight forward as he headed to the nearest Starbucks.  
He walked inside and got into the empty line. "Vente carmel macchiato with a shot of espresso," he ordered. He handed over a ten and took his change back before walking over to the pick up counter.  
"Trent!"  
Conner turned around at the sound of the voice, furrowing his brow.  
There sat Kira Ford on a couch in the corner across from Trent.  
Conner's blood boiled. He picked up his drink when someone handed it to him and thought about storming over there and making a scene, but thought against it. It would only upset Kira and she'd probably go back to Chicago again. He just walked out of the café as swiftly as possible.

DT

Kira shook her head, giggling as she rocked the bassinet under the table with her foot slowly, "You are a menace."  
"No one takes out Hayley's café," Trent laughed. "And it's all Devin. Not me. I just inherited it."  
Kira smiled, "You two have quite the adventures."  
"He's one of my best friends," Trent stated, taking a sip of his coffee.  
Kira nodded, "Good. I love you two."  
"We love you too, Kiki," Trent stated, taking her hand.  
Kira closed her eyes and sighed, turning her hand around and held onto his. "I missed this place," she whispered.  
"It misses you too," Trent assured. "Reefside's so different with out our super star."  
Kira chuckled, looking up at him bashfully, "I'm no super star."  
Trent gave her hand a squeeze, "You want to keep walking. We can bring the coffee along."  
Kira nodded, "That'd be awesome."

DT

Cassidy sighed, rushing through the house as the phone rang, "Coming! I'm coming." She found the phone in the living room. "James's," she answered. "Hi Conner," she greeted unenthusiastically. "No! You cannot talk to Ethan!" she shouted. "Because you're stupid wife dropped off your kids and left them here without telling me anything! I have one kid. That's more than enough!" She slammed the phone down on the hook.

DT

Conner walked up to the James's house and continuously rang the door bell until the door was answered.  
Ethan opened the front door with Gigi on his hip.  
"Gigi," Conner sighed, taking her as he walked in.  
Gigi held onto her dad and laid her head on his shoulder.  
Conner rubbed her back. "Kira's back," he informed.  
"What? When? Where'd you see her?" Ethan questioned quickly.  
"Don't know. Don't know. At Starbucks," Conner replied. He looked around as he walked through the house.  
"Conner," Ethan said.  
"Where's Krista?" Conner asked.  
"Conner," Ethan said in a louder, more demanding tone.  
Conner turned to look at him with a frown.  
Ethan pulled a tattered note out of his pocket. "She left," he stated.  
Conner took it as he held onto Gigi and red through the pink legible cursive writing on the purple paper.

_My dearest Conner.  
I'm sorry this is such short notice. But I have to leave. Six years we've been together. Almost five and half of those in wed lock. I love you dearly. And I adore Lisa, Chris, and Gigi.  
But last night after you left our room, I was laying there and thinking. Thinking "How the hell did I end up here?". "Why am I with him?". It was so surreal, but it was a few good questions.  
We all know if Lisa hadn't been conceived, you would have left after Kira ages ago. Then Chris was born. After him, Gigi. You love those kids more than me and I know that's the only reason you stayed the past six years.  
I love you, but I don't think I can be compared to Kira for the rest of my life by someone who doesn't love me back. This is the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Kiss the Lisa, Chris, and Gigi for me.  
Love always,  
Krista_

Conner's stomach dropped. He laid his head against Gigi's and dropped the paper on the floor as he held onto her. "Baby," he sighed softly in a comforting tone. "Oh, my baby girl." He slowly swayed, trying to get her to sleep.  
Ethan sighed, "I'm sorry, Man."  
Conner shook his head, "That's Krista for you."

DT

Kira followed Trent up the hill. The highest point in Reefside. She took in a deep breath of refreshing salty air and closed her eyes.  
"I come up here a lot to think," Trent said softly, now holding the bassinet with Annie in it.  
Kira opened her eyes again and looked around, leaning against the guardrail. "Is this really where it happened?" she asked softly.  
Trent nodded, "Yeah." He sighed heavily, looking out at the ocean below as tears stung his eyes. He blinked a few times to fight back the urge to cry. "It was the saddest day of my life," he stated.  
"It was a terrible time for us all," Kira assured gently, rubbing Trent's arm up and down.  
Trent shook his head, "I just can't believe they're gone."  
Kira nodded, "I know, Babe. I know."  
Trent let out a sad smile, "Sometimes, I swear, I can just feel Hayley. We'll be in the same place and I can hear her and touch her." He wiped his eyes quickly with one hand and sighed, "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"  
Kira shook her head with a small smile, "Not at all." She kissed his cheek and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.  
Trent kissed her forehead and took in a deep breath. "I miss them so much," he whispered.  
"I do too," Kira stated softly. "Hayley and Doctor Oliver were great people, Trent. They loved us very much."  
Trent nodded and sniffled a bit. "It hurts, Kira."  
Kira stroked his hair back. "I know, Sweetie," she assured.


End file.
